Six Kisses
by Danielle Salvatore
Summary: "Her lips had been soft and tasted like strawberries, he later recalled." Damon reflects back on all of his past kisses with Bonnie...and one new one. One-shot.


Six Kisses

**Disclaimer: **_**The Vampire Diaries**_** does not belong to me, and neither do some of the quotes in this story (they were taken from either the books or published stories on L.J Smith's website). All I own is Damon's thought processes in the story. And the idea for this one shot, obviously. And the sixth kiss is also mine.**

* * *

"_There was a long pause and then the lightest, warmest, moth's brush of _lips_ over hers. It was the sweetest kiss she'd ever had—and the sexiest." – After Hours _by L.J Smith

He can honestly say that he hadn't had the faintest idea of why he had kissed her the first time.

He had only just met her….not more than a few mere hours prior. They had been standing on her front porch, her brown eyes filled with warmth and gratitude towards him for saving her from those mongrels at the library, and in seconds, before even him himself could process it, their lips had locked.

Her lips had been soft and tasted like strawberries, he later recalled.

The kiss had been brief, and soon enough, he had influenced her to forget all of the events that had transpired between them, sure that it would be the last time he would see her, and flew off.

His little redbird, to this day, more than likely had not a single memory of this particular meeting of theirs. Perhaps one day, he would tell her about it.

* * *

"_Elena wouldn't like it, she thought, just as his lips touched hers. Yes, that was it. But the problem was, she didn't have the strength to say it. The warmth was growing, rushing out to all parts of her, from her fingertips to the soles of her feet. His lips were cool, like silk, but everything else was so warm. She didn't need to be afraid; she could just let go and float on this. Sweetness rushed through her…" – Dark Reunion _by L.J Smith

The second time he had kissed her had been even more of a mystery.

Since the day he and his troublesome little brother had arrived back in Fells Church to help out Elena's little human friends, he found himself unable to take his attention away from the redheaded maiden. A part of him couldn't help but wonder if she had any recollection about who he was….what he had done for her. Obviously it was fairly unlikely due to the compulsion he had placed over her, however, he couldn't help but feel a bit intrigued….

He finally found his chance to test it a few nights after he had made his re-entrance into Fells Church. The young psychic had wandered off on her own into the night, and swiftly and carefully, he followed her. Though he was a bit curious about why she was running off by herself, he had more…interesting things on the mind.

He stealthily snuck up behind her and ghosted his fingers over her pretty, pale neck, the skin just as delicate and soft as he remembered it being.

As expected, his little bird had yelped out a faint shriek at the surprise. Her muscles had ended up failing her and collapsing, but he had caught her into his arms before her small form could hit the ground.

"You look frightened," he supplied softly, simply stating the obvious.

She shook her head, though she still didn't speak. He could tell that even as she vehemently denied it, he had frightened her to her very core. Though her attempts were futile, she struggled to escape his grip, and he held back a chuckle. Poor, naïve Bonnie.

Eventually, she seemed to realize that escape was impossible, and stopped moving.

"Are you frightened of me?" He smiled at her reprovingly. "You don't need to be."

He released one of her hands to seductively trace the curve of her upper lip with his finger. When she remained silent, he continued. "I suppose I should go away, and not scare you anymore. Is that what you want?"

He wasn't quite sure of what he wanted her response to be. No? Yes?

But when she still had yet to verbally respond to anything, he held back a sigh.

And then he touched his lips to hers for the second time, though it was the first time for her current state of mind.

Her lips were just as soft as they had been before, and a sense of longing swarmed through him at the memories.

She didn't kiss back, likely because she was still in a state shock, but he could feel her begin to relax into his arms, the tenseness leaving her body. And then finally, she closed her eyes, seeming to give in to him.

And then of course, the pesky human boy Matt…._Mutt _had made his presence known, interrupting them.

To this day, he was still unsure of what may have happened had they not been interrupted. Perhaps he would have ended up taking her blood, or maybe even have taken the kiss a step further.

Damn that mutt.

* * *

"_But Bonnie wasn't listening. She wasn't even thinking. She was still half in trance and not responsible (she decided later) for her own actions. She wasn't herself . It was someone else who went into rapture when the grip on her ankle loosened, and someone else who whirled around in Damon's grip and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the mouth.__It was someone else, too, who felt Damon startle, with his arms still around her, and who noticed that he made no attempt to pull away from the kiss. That person also noticed when at last she leaned back, that Damon's skin, pale in the dim light, looked almost as if he had flushed." – Nightfall _by L.J Smith

The memory of the third kiss had been hazy for him for quite some time….due to the calculating menace, Shinchi, taking away some of his memories. But he had finally regained the complete knowledge of it after he had returned to the land of the living after his death of that moon so long ago.

And what a surprising kiss it had been. It was one that, _she _had initiated, not him.

It had happened when his little bird had just finished relentlessly calling for his help. She and her dark haired friend, Meredith, had been trapped at the house of Caroline Forbes, their old childhood friend that had been one of the first victims of the Malach, a dangerous species of creature that had possessed almost half of the small town by that time.

"Damon?" She had gasped, with a smile of relief lighting up her small face. "Damon, you came?"

He had waved it off dismissively, with a single roll of eyes. "All of that wailing gets on my nerves. It doesn't mean….."

But for the first time since he had met her, little Bonnie McCullough had cut him off right in the middle of his speech. And what an interesting she had done it….

His little redbird and whirled abruptly around in his grip of her and quickly pressed her lips to his, her arms wrapping around his neck in order to bring herself closer, he assumed.

Though he would never voice it verbally, she had cut him off guard, and hence, found it somewhat difficult to quickly find a proper way of responding.

When at last she finished, and leaned to view his face, he had been thankful for the dim lighting in the house.

He was always thankful for the fact that Bonnie's companion, Meredith, had finally noticed his presence and spoke up, requesting some help of her own.

He had left the Forbes house abruptly after that.

* * *

"_Damon kissed Bonnie. Elena, from her perch, could see it all. She saw how Damon, who was not so very tall himself, had to bend down to her, and how, ignoring her tear-smeared face, he kissed her just as she was opening her mouth for a fresh scream. Elena could see Bonnie's eyes open and widen and then blink as if she were coming out of some fugue state. Then she slowly shut her eyes as she cooperated with the kiss—and then she went limp. Her hands, which had been raised in defensive claws, relaxed and went around Damon's neck and then slowly, she brought them down to her sides. She swayed." – Dinner Disaster _by L.J Smith

The fourth kiss had by far been the most unconventional.

He, his little bird, his princess, and the young hunter-slayer, Meredith, had all been in the Dark Reunion on the quest to save his little brother from the _Shi no Shi_, and were attending a formal dinner of sorts at Lady Ulma's new manor.

It had all gone to hell when Bonnie went into one of her nightmarish raptures that were often caused by mishaps involving her psychic abilities. She had been screaming, crying, and clawing at unknown enemies that had been invisible to everyone but herself as her current turmoil was clearly put on display.

Somehow, the horrid display had been affecting Lady Ulma, as Elena and Meredith, who were both a good distance away from the mess, began to scream at him to free Bonnie from her trance, or at the very least, silence her.

He gripped her shoulders to still her flailing form, and began to shake her, hoping it would be enough to bring her back to the land of coherent.

But it hadn't. And the blond and dark haired young women continued to scream at him.

_Make it stop! Get the doctor. Lady Ulma's going into labor! DO IT NOW! _Elena's voice shouted telepathically into his head.

He took a moment to glance at the two of them, and saw what she was talking about. Both she and Meredith were currently making fisting movements with their hands, and there was no doubt in his mind that they were hinting at him to smack their best friend.

The idea made him frowned. He had heard enough from Elena's thoughts from the past about how strongly she viewed the bond between her, Meredith, and Bonnie. The velociraptor sisterhood. Surely they were not condoning violence against one of their own.

But as their fisting hand motions continued, he realized that they indeed were.

First, he had attempted to simply make it look like he would hit the redheaded maiden, and swung his hand towards her small face only to still it only inches from it. Possibly, the shock would be enough to snap her out of it.

It hadn't been.

He tried again, this time stopping just as his fingers grazed her delicate cheek.

Still not enough.

_LADY ULMA'S BABY IS GOING TO DIE BECAUSE OF YOU! _Elena's voice boomed angrily and frantically into his mind. _THIS HAS TO STOP! SHE'S GOING TO MISCARRY _

_AND IT WILL BE ALL YOUR FAULT BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T STOP IT—_

And then, suddenly and quickly, he kissed his little redbird, silencing Elena's tirade.

He had remembered how easily he had gotten her to relax when he had kissed her back in the cemetery of Fells Church, and he predicted that it would be enough this time.

Slowly but surely, Bonnie's rigid form relaxed into his arms, her eyes closing as she began to cooperate with the kiss, no incoming scream or flailing to be felt.

Mentally, he smirked in triumph.

* * *

"_Bonnie didn't know what to say. But suddenly she didn't mind how hard he squeezed her. She even found herself squeezing back.__Suddenly, to her shock, Damon broke the Koala-grip and pulled her up and kissed her on the lips very gently." – Midnight _by L.J Smith

The fifth kiss had been purely out of relief. He could admit that now.

It had been after he had saved her from being thrown out a filthy window, after having searched for her for hours after he had discovered she was no longer being held at the inn with which he left her in.

If he was being completely honest with himself, for a while, he had feared that this time, he would be too late. That he wouldn't be able to save the day like he always had a habit of doing in the past. That he would end up having to leave the Dark Dimension with either her lifeless body or news of what had happened to her and those thoughts had made his gut tighten more so than it had in over a century.

The feelings he had secretly felt as he held her in his arms, alive, were almost too indescribable for even him to fully process. She was shaken up and frightened at her recent ordeals of course, but she was safe, and relatively unharmed.

However, there was also that tinge of rage that threatened to bubble over at what that _bastardo, _Shinchi, had been about to do to her.

"They hurt you didn't they, little bird? I saw….I saw your face." His voice had came out weak and shaken, even to his own ears, but for once, he found that he couldn't bring himself to care all that much.

Her silence was more than enough of a confirming answer for him.

He kissed her lips, tenderly and gently. "Little redbird! I'm going to go now, and make them pay for what they did to you….."

And he had full intentions to do just that. But his little bird hadn't wanted him to leave her alone again. And at that moment, he felt far too guilty and relieved to deny her of that simple request for the time being.

* * *

And now that brought them here. To the sixth kiss.

He kissed her softly and almost…desperately, as if he needed her to live, and she responded back with just as much enthusiasm.

"I love you Damon," she mumbled against his lips as they finally began to part, her breathes coming out in small heaves at having been denied oxygen for a decent length of time.

"_Il mio piccolo uccello rosso, tu sei tutto per me", _he whispered in response, tenderly kissing the side of her neck.

It was then that the little redheaded young woman looked directly into his eyes, her warm brown eyes, though still holding their innocence and warmth, now holding more wisdom and courage than the eyes of when he had first met her had held.

"I want to be with you forever. Some….someday. Would you want me forever?"

If he had been told only two years ago that the answer to the question would someday be yes…that he would one day need this redheaded, innocent little psychic like human needed oxygen, he wouldn't have known what to make of it.

But now, everything seemed clear. Everything that had happened the past two years, every twist, and every turn, had been leading him to her. To his little redbird.

"Of course," he said simply, before pressing his lips to hers for the seventh time.

* * *

**The End**

**A/N: I'm actually pretty proud of this one, even if I still think I'm a bit shaky on the writing of Damon's character *Sighs*. But I hope everyone liked it!**

**Also, for those that are wondering, the first kiss and the fourth kiss are NOT from the official book series. The first one is from **_**After Hours **_**(for those that don't know, **_**After Hours**_** is a short story that L.J Smith wrote and posted on her website about the first time Damon and Bonnie met), and the fourth one is from **_**Dinner Disaster**_**, a deleted scene from **_**Shadow Souls**_** that L.J Smith also wrote and posted on her website. (Btw, how cute was it when Elena and Meredith kept shouting at Damon to slap Bonnie to break her out of the trance and he simply COULD NOT do it? I loved that scene too much to not include it in here, even if it was a deleted scene).**

**The inspiration behind this came from me thinking about all of the Bamon kisses from the books, and how not one of them was told from Damon's perspective. The first, second, third and fifth ones were told from Bonnie's perspective, and the fourth was told from Elena's. So I thought it would be interesting to at least attempt to write a Damon POV for each of them (and that last kiss was obviously just so I could write fluff XD). **


End file.
